


С именем твоим на устах

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hiatus, M/M, Reichenbach, fuckyeahjohnlockfanfic, sherlock POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень кратко от автора: <i>"Надеюсь, ты не станешь думать обо мне слишком плохо"</i>. </p><p>Работа в процессе написания</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Маятник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Name Inside My Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587575) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> Фанфик выкладывается на Фикбуке http://ficbook.net/readfic/571571

Он там: шесть минут восьмого (ровно). Точно по заказу. Будто есть некий сигнал или команда. Дуют где-то в рожок, приказывают, чей-то зов раздается в утреннем воздухе: _вылезай из постели, Джон Ватсон. Вари кофе._ Неизменные Привычки Джона Ватсона: Расписаны С Утра До Вечера. Пять шестых чашки кофе и ничего больше (с молоком, без сахара); три удара по столу безымянным пальцем, когда он проходит мимо. (Для чего? Нет предположений. Не могу представить, зачем ему это.)

Теперь, вероятнее всего, он трет глаза. В своем духе. Беспричинно: с его глазами все в порядке. Просто привычка. (Успокаивает? Не знаю.) Вдыхает, выдыхает. Вбирает утренний воздух и выпускает его обратно. Просыпается. Приходит в себя.

Поскрипывает зубами, наполняя чайник. Кран открыт: льется вода.

Конечно, скрип не слышен, только не отсюда, только не при бегущей воде, но это так: еще одна устоявшаяся привычка. Железная.

Он ходит медленно, ступает по полу очень мягко. Осторожно. Пытается стать призраком. _Ш-ш-ш, тише,_ он считает, что может меня разбудить. _Ш-ш-ш, не нарушь тишину. Не разбуди своего соседа._ Я не сплю, Джон. Мне тебя слышно. Все в порядке. Я не против.

Вдыхает, снова выдыхает: вздох. Мне слышно. Здесь тонкие стены. Вбирает воздух, выпускает его. Дыхание касается плитки, стекла (пока еще цело).

Утро прохладное. Собирается дождь. Сегодня делать нечего, только думать о смерти. Впрочем, не его. Нет. Я не позволю этому случиться. Только Мориарти.

И моей.

Дел нет: Джон мог бы найти что-нибудь в газетах. Может, позвонит Лестрейд. Или что-то стоящее появится на сайте (маловероятно). Но все может быть. 

Возможно, возможно: будем надеяться. Иначе мой мозг окажется предоставлен самому себе. А это опасно. Чревато последствиями.

Он придет: я знаю. Все уже записано, и мы следуем готовому сценарию. Левой, правой, левой: загнано в жесткие рамки. Способа вырваться нет; их создал я. Знаю. Не забываю о своей выгоде. Умереть, не умирая: решение. Как? Ответ существует. Он есть.

И есть время. Время все еще остается. Я разберусь. Но сначала дело: именно так. Дело.  
Что-нибудь, на что можно отвлечься. Нечто интересное.

Ты догадываешься, Джон? Уже догадываешься? Понимаешь? Это кажется таким очевидным. Тикают часы. Оно приближается. Ты не понимаешь, нет. Маятник запущен. Не остановить. Осколки вот-вот осыплются на пол. Будет больно.

Пластиковый щелчок: чайник. Шаги: левой, правой, левой. Скованность уходит. Он зевает. Идет сюда. Собирается войти.

Он так делает. Не всегда. Время от времени он меня проверяет. Толчком распахивает дверь шире, входит внутрь. Не знаю, зачем. (Снова проблемы с доверием?) Он хочет знать, где я. Хочет видеть меня. (Беспокоится о безопасности? Его или моей? Не все ли равно?) Смотрит на меня, пока я сплю. Не прикасается. Ничего не говорит. Просто смотрит.

Он знает разницу между тем, когда я сплю и когда притворяюсь спящим? Он же видел и то, и другое. (Я нет: практически невозможно посмотреть на себя спящего со стороны. Я видел только его; он не притворялся.) Изучает меня? Он может найти разницу? Именно поэтому он на меня смотрит? Нет, это не в его духе. Он смотрит на меня, чтобы просто видеть: привычка.

Это так? Возможно. Как постукивания пальцем по столу. (Безымянный палец. Левая рука. Трижды. Почему?)

Сон неспешен: дыхание размеренное, через нос. Сердцебиение замедленное. Температура понижена. Глаза закрыты, тело расслабленно. Бесчувственно. Уязвимо. Распахнуто настежь. Все спящие таковы: обмякшие, забившиеся под одеяло. Голова зарылась в подушку; сознание замыкается на себе. _Ш-ш-ш, не разбуди соседа, Джон. Я сплю. Сплю._

Мимо проезжает фургон. Где-то на западе и чуть к северу начинает лаять собака. Предположительно, помесь борзой. Нервничает. Не ждала движения.

Его пальцы касаются двери: мягко, осторожно. Петли не скрипят. (Установлены во время ремонта, тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первый год; крепкие.) Смотрит на меня. (Зачем? В чем именно причина?) Одна рука лежит на дверной ручке. Вдох, выдох. Вдох.

Я чувствую, где он остановился. Босые ноги на полу. Теплое дыхание. Рука на дверной ручке. Беззвучно проворачиваются петли. Он стоит там: узнаю его силуэт. Это эхолокация: я мог бы протянуть руку и коснуться его, даже не открывая глаз. Мог бы взять за запястье, ощутить под пальцами биение пульса.

Переворачиваюсь, чтобы ему было видно мое лицо, открываю глаза. Видишь: вот я спал, а теперь просыпаюсь.

Это быстро, переход из одного состояния в другое мгновенен, но осознание длится немного дольше. Попадая из одного мира в другой, теряешься. Каждый из них реален изнутри и кажется зыбким снаружи.

Мгновение, и подсознание отступает в сторону, отдавая ведущую роль осознанному; мозг переходит в обычный режим работы. Я проснулся. 

Ты понимаешь, что это не по-настоящему, Джон? Реальность или игра: не все ли равно? Тебе важно, что ты видишь? Это не существенно. Знаешь, я проснулся уже давным-давно. Ждал, когда ты запустишь новый день. Размышлял о решении.

(Склад; электростанция; берег реки; парковка; туннель: где? Точнее, как? Умереть, не умирая. Я не знаю. Пока что нет. Не знаю.) Задумываюсь, не придется ли мне дать ему меня убить.

Допускаю, решение не идеально. Но все же — это конец. Для него. И еще для меня.

Стук чайника по столешнице; его обычные действия утром. Время движется неумолимо, идет вперед. Остановить его не способно ничто: ни моя решимость, ни мой разум, ни сила воли. Я чувствую, что ты там, Джон. Смотри: пантомима пробуждения. Я знаю, как оно происходит, шаг за шагом. Я сыграю для тебя.

Он может посмотреть: я устрою спектакль. Наша обычная жизнь продолжается. Утро. Устоявшиеся привычки. Кофе, тосты. Газета. Оно надвигается. Настанет конец: боюсь, плохой. Нет: я найду решение. Найду. И тогда череда всех этих утренних привычек не прервется.

— Доброе утро, — он говорит тихо. Мягко, так же, как ступает по полу. К пробуждению он относится с уважением. Поначалу оно слишком робко и неуверенно, и он не вмешивается. Позволяет распуститься в полную мощь. Маленьким цветком в лучах солнца. Я проснулся. — Кофе?

Он уже знает ответ, но всегда спрашивает. Это не предложение, вовсе нет: теперь я понимаю. Для него это приветствие. Он имеет в виду: _вот мы и снова здесь, ты и я. Снова утро, мы проснулись, и теперь наш бесконечный разговор опять начнется с начала._ Будто может не начаться, если он не спросит. Точно ритуал, без которого солнце не поднимется над горизонтом. Ты же знаешь, оно встанет в любом случае. Не сомневайся. Так и будет. Пока что будет.

Он стоит в дверном проеме. Волосы взъерошены со сна. Рука все еще на дверной ручке.

Чайник замолчал: вот-вот закипит. Маятник в гостиной продолжит ход и в этот день. И потом. А затем он сорвется, и Джону придется обуваться по утрам. Но еще какое-то время все будет неизменным. Он мне улыбается. В окно льется слабый мутный свет.

— Да, — так я отвечаю всегда. Это моя роль в нашем сценарии. — Кофе, точно.

Сегодня никто из нас не умрет. Не сегодня.


	2. Две стороны

Льняное масло: все начинается здесь.

Это то, чего он хочет, на что рассчитывает. Идти за знаками, по готовому сценарию. Идти, идти, идти. Дорожка из хлебных крошек. Как хороший мальчик, подбирать их, пробовать на вкус, проявлять ум. (Впрочем, не слишком; не чересчур. Не достаточно сильно, чтобы ускользнуть. Ты недооцениваешь меня, Мориарти. Я гораздо умнее и заинтересован куда сильнее, чем тебе представляется.) Я тоже могу играть в эту игру. И буду. Здесь две стороны: мне видны обе.

Идти, идти, идти и оставлять собственные тайные метки. Ты видишь их, _Джим из Ай-Ти?_ Не думаю, что видишь. Они пока не готовы. Они не приведут меня прямо к дому. (Пока не приведут. Не совсем.)

В лаборатории будет пусто: там только Молли. Хорошо. Лишняя пара рук. Сейчас время ланча: Джон захочет перекусить. Прекрасно. А Молли? Нужно будет что-нибудь прихватить. Не переношу, когда мне мешают чужие физические нужды. Не сейчас.

Мне необходимо все возможное время. Я приближаюсь к развязке. (Не готов. Не до конца.)

Напряженный вдох: у Джона опять отекли аденоиды. (Немного.) Аллергия? Возможно. Иногда, в дождливую погоду, это заметнее. Впрочем, сегодня ясно. Тихо. Вот они: отекшие аденоиды Джона. (В нашу вторую ночь в Баскервиле он дышал свободно, совсем не храпел: я помню. Хм. Возможно, дело в грязном воздухе.) Прокашливается. Переплетает пальцы. Задумывается.

Он волнуется.

Почему? Он знает? Догадывается?

Ох. Конечно же, нет.

Дети. Точно. Похищенные дети: с ними все будет в порядке. Или не будет, но это не важно.

Продолжай дышать, Джон.

С возрастом станет хуже. Когда придет время, ему придется переехать куда-нибудь за город. Может, в Сауз Даунс. От морского воздуха сделается легче. (Предложить? Нет. Нет: определенно, нет. Он может догадаться, а этого быть не должно. Захочет узнать, почему я даю ему советы, как жить в старости, будто, когда придет время, меня не окажется рядом, чтобы высказать свое мнение. Никаких заблаговременных предупреждений, я не могу. Это не по плану.)

Если бы он мог догадаться. (Догадайся, Джон. Догадайся. Мне нужна твоя помощь.)

Автомат по продаже ланча, сойдет? Ничего страшного. Молли останется, поможет мне. Пакет чипсов будет в самый раз: ничего, кроме видимости извинения, не требуется. Прекрасно. Автомат расположен прямо в Бартсе: в кармане у Джона есть пара фунтов. Слышал, как они звякнули, когда он садился. С ланчем решено.

Хорошо.

Льняное масло. Знак? Возможно. Двойной знак: с двумя сторонами. Теперь у всего две стороны. Игра с двумя лицами. Двойная цель: очевидная (для Лестрейда, для тебя, Джон) и скрытая (от всех, кроме меня). Первая игра — чтобы раздразнить меня, разжечь любопытство, ввести в заблуждение. Вторая — чтобы уничтожить, я это знаю. Знаю. Я дал ему все, что нужно. Он почти закончил. Я почти готов к схватке.

Почти.

Не совсем. Нужно чуть больше времени. Как? Я не знаю. Не знаю.

Он хотел, чтобы было интересно, правда, хотел. I O U — «я твой должник». Сказки. Злодеи. Не сдержался: его последняя, совершенная игра. Последняя и лучшая.

Не скажу, что мне не нравится, даже теперь. Восхитительная игра; восхитительная дорожка из хлебных крошек, да, именно так.

Но на этот раз все происходит слишком быстро. Так всегда бывает, когда нужно, чтобы время двигалось медленнее: это делается нарочно. События развиваются слишком быстро, чтобы успеть подумать, успеть отчетливо различить детали. Слишком быстро, чтобы правильно все понять, почти чересчур.

Времени не хватает. (Это мой конец, неизбежный.) Его не осталось. Уже слишком скоро.

Дыхание. (Аденоиды Джона: напряженный вдох, резкий выдох.)

Чтобы найти выход, времени достаточно. (Это так?) Да. Нет: далеко не достаточно. Я должен быть умным. Очень, очень умным. (Ну да, это про меня.) Думай. Он не может предусмотреть все, пока что не может.

Худший вариант развития событий: мы оба умрем. Это конец, в любом случае.

И это уже кое-что, разве нет?

В конечном счете, он прав: мы с ним оба одного поля ягода. Две стороны одной монеты. Я мог бы быть им, он мог бы быть мной.

(Это правда? Хм, да: да, думаю, это так. По большей части: правда. По большей части. Довольно близко к ней.)

Поверит ли в конце концов Джон, если я не смогу вернуться и раскрыть ему правду?

Мориарти хочет, чтобы ты поверил, Джон. Поэтому ты поверишь. Поверишь. Ты идиот, он сумеет тебя одурачить.

Утверждение не слишком справедливо, нет, не особо.

Однажды ему удалось одурачить меня. Всего на мгновение. Помнишь? Запах хлорки и бетона. Влажные полотенца. Ты покорно повторяешь его слова. И на какую-то долю секунды я поверил, что это был ты, что именно ты противостоял мне. Тот миг — один из самых страшных в моей жизни. Если ему удалось меня одурачить, почему бы и тебе не стать жертвой неопровержимых доказательств? Отчего у тебя не могут зародиться подозрения, раз все улики указывают прямо на меня?

Это не в его правилах, несвойственно ему. Нет. Признать истину под напором доказательств, когда он не сомневается, что его вера в меня — не пустышка. Он не сомневается, что заглянул мне в сердце и нашел его заслуживающим доверия. Поколебать его уверенность практически невозможно. Ни за что.

Поразительный, преданный, упорный Джон. Я не знаю, куда ты заглянул и что там увидел. Но ты прав. Во всяком случае, в этот раз. Будешь прав. Что бы это ни значило. Даже если сам ты никогда об этом не узнаешь.

Он сглатывает; прочищает горло. Слизь скапливается в носоглотке, стекает вниз. (Скорее всего, грязный воздух. Зависит от времени года? Необходимо больше времени для наблюдения. Но времени нет; я потратил все.) Резкий укол чего-то неопределимого: сожаление? Страх? На это нет времени. Времени нет ни на что. 

Ночью он будет храпеть, несколько раз разбудит сам себя. Резкий звук, наслаивающийся на его голос. Как ни странно, он успокаивает. Маленькая соната, которую его горло исполняет для меня по ночам. Пока еще исполняет.

Уличное движение: вереницы такси, три Фольксвагена едут друг за другом, автобус. Еще не конец, не в этот раз. Он не хочет, чтобы все произошло сегодня. Пока не хочет. Ждет другого момента. Эндшпиль начат.

Джон не поверит в ложь Мориарти. Не поверит. Он не считает меня злодеем, только не сейчас. Не раньше, чем Мориарти найдет способ изобразить меня как нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Он знает тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: ему придется сделать это, иначе ничто не заставит тебя уйти? Пожалуй, знает. (Ужасная мысль. Ничего не могу с этим поделать: все закончится, уже подходит к концу.)

Он поверит. Просто обязан. Сделать так, чтобы все меня оставили, очернить, уничтожить: в этом весь смысл. Ему придется восстановить тебя против меня, он будет вынужден. Иначе ничего не выйдет. Я должен стать изгоем. Остаться в одиночестве. Принадлежать ему. Вот чего он хочет: полностью растоптать меня. Чтобы рядом не осталось никого, кроме него. Самый лучший, самый преданный друг в лице заклятого врага.

Не поверить будет слишком сложно, даже для тебя, Джон. Я знаю.

Взвесить возможности.

Вариант первый: Мориарти добивается успеха. Джон, как и все, верит в то, что я прохвост. Верит как Салли, как Андерсон и Диммок. Кусочки мозаики сложатся, будто для этого только и созданы, и Джон со всей отчетливостью увидит открывшуюся картину. Доказательства будут. Они есть, в газетах. В глазах пытающегося мыслить здраво рассудка логика аргументации будет выглядеть безупречной. Все будет _казаться_ закономерным. Будет _казаться_ правдой. Подозрения окружающих, что они никогда не ошибались на мой счет, подтвердятся. _Никто не может быть таким умным._ Злодей, лжец: вот он я. Я же никогда не был особенно приятным, ведь так? Водил их все время за нос. Конечно, я их обманывал! Способ привлечь внимание, изощренный трюк. Он воспользуется моей неспособностью беспокоиться о мнении окружающих. (В своем роде это идеальный ход. Даже мне понятно. Идеальный. Он так хорошо меня знает.)

Вариант первый: Джон верит.

Представляю его равнодушное лицо. (Взгляд: пустой. Холодный. Я уже видел прежде у него это выражение: подавляемая ярость. Его моральные принципы прямолинейны, точно стрела.) Он уже ученый; хорошо это или плохо, но он знает, на что я способен. Понимает, что в какой-то момент я съехал с катушек. Все те мелочи, небольшие неприятности, происходившие с ним (наркотики, эксперименты, взломы, случайные штрафы за хулиганство), только подтвердят это. Я хранил голову в холодильнике. Палил в стену, наделал в ней дырок. _Кстати, а чей это череп?_ Он умеет видеть неопровержимые доказательства и делать выводы; здесь же возможен лишь один. Проанализировать: Джон поверит.

Вероятность: довольно низкая. (Разве нет?) Сравнительно низкая. Можно сказать, умеренная.

Джон не настолько рассудочен, не настолько склонен менять мнение под напором фактов. Он не такой. Так просто он меня не оставит. Или не оставит вовсе. Отвернется ли он от меня? Возможно, отвернется. При наличии правильно подобранных свидетельств. (Каких?)

Вариант второй: Мориарти не удается вынудить его оставить меня. Несмотря ни на какие из предъявленных доказательств, Джон не верит, что я — средоточие зла. (Беспочвенное самообольщение? Нет. Определенно, нет. Как минимум, необходимо рассмотреть вероятность подобного.)

Все факты под рукой. Джон: оптимист, непоколебимо преданный своему соседу, своему другу, и никакие убедительные доказательства не заставят его засомневаться; он считает, что я лучше, чем есть; его вера в меня и мои возможности безгранична; он знает мои методы, но предпочитает действовать по-своему; он не станет слушать ни единого слова, сказанного против меня (только если их не произносит он сам, кажется, он так выражает свою привязанность или то, что я принял за нее.) Он приносит мне кофе. Он мой друг.

Вариант второй: Джон остается моим непоколебимым сторонником, игнорирует газеты, телепередачи, полицию, всех своих друзей и продолжает верить, что меня оговорили.

Вероятность: умеренная. Это самое меньшее, как минимум, умеренная. Вполне в его духе. Что бы я ни делал, что бы ни говорил, его мнение уже не изменится, так? Он в меня верит. Верит ли? Безоглядно. (Беспочвенное самообольщение? Неясно.) Я извинился за тот эксперимент с ним в Баскервиле. Извинился. И он принял извинения. Ведь принял?

Когда я вернусь, или когда мое имя будет очищено, или когда Майкрофт расскажет ему правду, он кивнет — отрывисто, как умеет только он. Скажет: он всегда знал, что вся та чушь не могла быть правдой. Он так скажет. Несомненно. Именно так. (Я не знаю. Не знаю.)

Боюсь, Джон, тебе придется решать самому.

Мне жаль, что так вышло. Действительно жаль. Искренне. Ты знаешь, я могу сожалеть.

Наручники уже на мне: я их чувствую. Он внимательно наблюдает. Каждый шаг расписан заранее; мои собственные метки следует прятать среди уже имеющихся вех. План составлен, и я должен следовать ему. Скрупулезно, шаг за шагом. Или все пропало.

Я оставил тебе все доказательства, какие могу себе позволить, Джон. Их ужасно мало. Но они есть.

Льняное масло. Не ошибка. Он заманивает меня. (Конечно, заманивает.) Время пришло. Как именно он спустит курок? Уже скоро. Очень скоро. Может быть, сегодня. Но, может быть, и нет.

Я пока не уверен, не уверен. Есть разные возможности. Другая задача: сперва восстановить против меня Лестрейда и Джона. Оставить в полном одиночестве. Определенно: это цель. Дело в нем? В льняном масле?

Мое излишнее ликование из-за похищения детей было ошибкой. Безусловно, это стало началом всего. Он знал, что я окажусь в восторге от его работы. Знал. Я ужасный человек, Джон. Ты это знаешь. Великолепная задача слишком отвлекает, чтобы испытывать сострадание к мучениям детей. Ничего не могу с этим поделать: я такой, какой есть. Я знаю, как ты думаешь. И он тоже. Это так, это правда. Две стороны одной монеты, он и я. Я мог бы причинить немало зла.

На прошлой неделе в такси кого-то стошнило. (Четыре дня назад. Возможно, пять.) Коврики новые, пахнут химчисткой. Джон не ходит на свидания уже шесть месяцев. Почему? Одиннадцать сорок три. Мы будем в Бартсе еще до полудня. Автомат по продаже ланча. Молли Хупер, ее химические реактивы. Да. Льняное масло. Итак, все начинается.

«Я твой должник». (Почему?) Две стороны, две. Необходимо создать третью. Ту, которую он не увидит.

Он выглядит взволнованным. Хочет поговорить; всегда хочет, но никогда не решается. Что такое, Джон? Что такое?

— Но как он прошел мимо системы видеонаблюдения?

Что?

А. Мориарти, похищенные дети. Школа. Ты тоже следуешь плану, ноги ступают точно там, где он хочет. Левой, правой, левой. Он знает, что ты за монета, Джон. Может предугадать все твои вопросы.

Его не заботят системы видеонаблюдения. Возможно, на самом деле он даже позаботился о том, чтобы продемонстрировать камерам очаровательный профиль. Не играет роли, против меня он создал доказательства куда убийственнее. Конечно, создал. Детали, детали. Больше они не важны. Теперь они чаще всего фальшивка. Не верь им, Джон.

В твоей голове мысли, которые туда вкладывает он. Сосредоточиваешься на мелочах, точно это любое другое расследование. Знаешь, он считает, что вопросы заронят в тебя сомнение. Вопрос ему, вопрос мне. (Ты ошибался во мне? Все это время?) Он убежден в этом. (Возможно, он прав.) Подробности, которые потом всплывут в твоей памяти, создаются нами прямо сейчас. Как я это сделал? Как превратился в чудовище, все время оставаясь рядом? Как я действовал? Как ты сумел не заметить, что я тот убийца, которого ты с такими усилиями пытаешься остановить?

Если бы я мог все тебе рассказать, Джон, я бы так и сделал.

Возможно, мне следовало составить план именно так. Поменять его я не могу.

Теперь уже слишком поздно. Чересчур.

Надеюсь, ты не станешь думать обо мне слишком плохо.

Полагаю, в конце концов, это уже и не так важно.

А сейчас: лаборатория. Льняное масло. Хотя: в конечном счете, дети здесь ни при чем. Просто дымовая завеса. Всего лишь подсобный материал для создания задела на будущее. (Опять берусь за старое: порок и злодейства.) Есть и другие вопросы, Джон. Вехи, которые приведут нас прямо к дому. Ты их видишь? «Я твой должник». Не могу перестать думать об этом. Мое время выходит.


	3. Наверху

Дыши. Вот и все. Конец. Он мертв.

Умер? Да. Конечно, умер. Посмотри на него.

Но что, если нет? Он мог прикинуться. (На самом деле не мог.)

Мог: однажды ему удалось меня одурачить. Возможно, это блеф. Он сумел отыскать способ подделать выстрел прямо в голову, безусловно, сумел. Такое возможно. Это вариант.

Он может моргнуть. Прямо сейчас, пока я стою и смотрю на него. Моргнуть, а потом закатить глаза, глядя на меня. Это был бы конец. У меня нет другого плана, иного варианта развития событий, какого-то еще пути через все это. К тому же я поставлен под сомнение. Я не могу сходу придумать новый способ действий, только не сейчас. Трясет. Холодно.

Он может провести ладонями по костюму, вытряхнуть кровь из волос. Может встать и захохотать. (Хватит: прекращай паниковать. Я чувствовал, как его прошила пуля: такое подделать невозможно. Совсем никак, иначе бы я знал. Он мертв.)

Он может подняться совершенно беззвучно, подкрасться ко мне, толкнуть, заставить упасть так, как я не имею права падать, как мне нельзя падать. (Нет.)

Он может меня толкнуть, и я полечу вниз абсолютно неверно. Он увидит, как я ударюсь о землю. Будет смотреть, как сломается моя шея, расколется от соприкосновения с тротуаром череп, брызнет кровь, устремится вниз, заливая щели между брусчаткой. (Нет: он мертв; мертв. Теперь он не в силах причинить мне вред; только не лично, не своими руками.) Он может опустить взгляд и во всех деталях разглядеть, как я планирую его переиграть, может различить все нюансы, весь путь к спасению от и до, каждый шаг на нем. Он рассмеется. Рассмеется, и я умру. Прямо у тебя на глазах. А его победа станет полной. Он убьет нас обоих.

Такое возможно: не выходит за грани разумного. Не недооценивай его.

Нет: хватит зацикливаться. Пустые домыслы; расшалилось воображение. Этот раунд я выиграл; я оказался прав. Он мертв. Это конец. Теперь все в моих руках. (Полностью. Разве нет?)

Проклятый первобытный страх. Нелепость. Мне видны ошметки его мозгов. Он мертв. Бояться его больше нечего; только его последних приказов, его планов. Его ловушки. Мне просто нужно довести дело до конца. Я должен упасть, а ты, Джон, ты должен остаться, разбитый горем.

Холодно. Позже пойдет дождь. Смоет все следы. Нет: не все. Одна метка будет нетронутой: его, и моя. Это место останется помечено нашими белками навсегда, этакая кровавая роспись там, где он умер, где умер я. Если только я не уцелею. А я уцелею, Джон. Поверь.

Светофоры; пешеходы, кое-кто идет домой с сумками.

Никто не смотрит наверх, никогда. Забавно. Целый мир, на который не обращают внимания: там, наверху. Как будто бы на крышах совсем ничего не происходит. Меня не видит никто; люди проживают этот день точно так же, как и любой другой, в уверенности, что над ними надежное небо. Будто в нем не содержится никакой угрозы. Идут по миру, ничего не видя, даже не пытаясь взглянуть. Топ-топ-топ, за годом год, словно рядом с ними, ниже, выше нет ничего, что корчится и кричит от боли.

Хорошо; на это-то я и рассчитывал: туман, застилающий людям глаза и не дающий им наблюдать. Мне не нужен здесь Лестрейд, не нужна паника внизу. Пока что не нужна. Мне необходим Джон, и необходимо, чтобы он находился в пятнадцати футах от точки моего падения как минимум на протяжении полутора минут. Когда оно произойдет. А до этого мне нужно его видеть. Мне нужно смотреть на него.

Последнее уязвимое место. Я должен взглянуть вниз. Я должен быть уверен.

Это не самоубийство, Джон. Ты знаешь, что я не настолько глуп, чтобы покончить с собой. Если бы я думал себя убить, я не стал бы делать это так. Никогда. Ты это знаешь. Впрочем, для объяснений нет шансов: я не могу. Ты должен знать.

Если ничего не выйдет, Молли тебе все расскажет, ведь так? Она может и не рассказать. Может выполнить мой последний приказ: _не говори Джону. Не рассказывай ему ничего. Он не должен знать._ Не важно. Это не самоубийство, Джон. По крайней мере, не мое. Если я на самом деле умру, это будет убийством или ошибкой.

Но здесь нет места для ошибок.

Дыши: ноги вот-вот онемеют. Наркотик: да, это он. Бледная кожа, замедленное дыхание, все верно. Все, что мне нужно сделать, это упасть.

Позади какой-то шум: движение. Мориарти? Поднимается, впивается в меня взглядом? Утирает кровь с затылка? Нет: нет. Боже. Он мертв. Сердце чуть не выскакивает из груди: дыши. (Норэпинефрин, адреналин: каждый нерв несет панику. Кровь превращается в вязкую жижу. Я не справлюсь.) Это просто ветер. Всего лишь ветер. Воображаю всякое. Эмоции бурлят слишком близко к поверхности; мозг рисует опасность там, где ее нет. Ее нет, только не здесь. С ним покончено. Все опасности теперь внизу.

На бетоне сворачивается его кровь. Его кровь; он мертв. Почему прямо сейчас мне так сложно это принять? Каждый нерв ждет нападения, готов удариться в панику. Это нормально: ожидаемо.

Дыши. Мне нужно сохранять спокойствие. Нужно сохранять уверенность. Сомневаюсь, что смогу. Не хочу, чтобы так было. Не верь мне, Джон. Или: поверь мне сейчас, а все вопросы потом. Любые вопросы, обо всем. Подумай над тем, что я тебе сказал. Думай!

Как будто ты будешь размышлять. Ты станешь гадать, вот и все. Это то, на что я рассчитываю, что мне нужно от тебя. Будет больно. Мне жаль, что так вышло: правда, жаль. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы был иной способ. Безусловно, он был, где-то там, в самом начале. Но не теперь: это точно. Они не сводят глаз: я их вижу отсюда. Слева, справа. Винтовки нацелены. Они готовы встретить тебя. И ты идешь. Сидишь в такси, всматриваешься в машины вокруг, волнуешься. Возможно, ты разозлен. Сбит с толку. Я тебе солгал: теперь тебе это известно. Не отпускай эту мысль, Джон: зачем мне тебе лгать? О чем еще я лгу? Не просто угадывай, Джон. Думай. Когда наступит срок. Думай.

Главная цель: отвлекаться некогда. Не теперь. Оптимальный расчет. Все должно быть идеально. Я должен упасть, приземлиться и изобразить смерть. Должен. А ты должен поверить. Если ты не поверишь, мы оба покойники.

Дыши: кружится голова. Не смей: не утрачивай самообладания. Ну же, Джон. Поспеши. Знаешь ли, я не могу торчать тут весь день. У меня назначено свидание с тротуаром.

Это вовсе не смешно, ни капли, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Кроме собственного пульса и шума ветра, не слышу ничего. Дыши. Здесь до странного спокойно и тихо. Холодно. Снова пойдет дождь. Мне нужно будет переодеться. Никаких вещей из дома, ничего старого.

Досадно, очень. Тоскливо. Полный разрыв: я ничего не могу взять с собой. Все останется позади: и Джон, и вся моя жизнь. Вот уж не думал привязываться к вещам. Вещи не важны. Их можно будет заменить на другие.

Мне понадобятся новый костюм, обувь. Интересно, удастся ли привести пальто в порядок. 

Там, внизу, продолжается жизнь. Люди, машины, светофоры. Туристы, прохожие переходят улицу, ни о чем не задумываясь. Разговаривают, смеются. Мне их не слышно: здесь теперь только вой ветра.

Его глаза все так же широко распахнуты, уставились в небо. Последним, что он видел, было мое лицо; он хотел, чтобы так было. Это почти романтично. Извращенный вариант привязанности: завоевать любовь психопата опасно.

Под конец он почти не сомневался в моем проигрыше. Почему? Ты недооценил меня, Джим. Ты привык недооценивать людей; вынудить тебя недооценить меня было просто.

Тебя не удивило, почему я не справился? Как минимум, тебе следовало бы насторожиться. В крайнем случае, тебе должно было прийти в голову, что я могу блефовать. Хотя бы так: вероятность, что я тебя переиграю. Что я могу лгать. Во всяком случае, следовало представить подобное. Ты должен был воздать мне хотя бы это. 

Итак, под конец ты проявил слабость, уверовав в мой провал. Я обижен, серьезно, обижен. Разочарован. Ты думаешь, я не знал, что ты собираешься сделать? Что ты пытался сделать? Ты думаешь, я не раскусил все твои подсказки? Все твои игры, за все это время: не думаешь ли ты, что я разобрался в твоих уловках только теперь? Понял, как тебя одурачить? В конечном счете, мы все-таки не были созданы друг для друга. Мы не две стороны одной монеты. Вовсе нет. Ну так туда тебе и дорога.

У него счастливый вид, счастливый в определенном смысле. Безмятежный. Умиротворенный. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы он понял — через секунду после того, как стало слишком поздно — что он ошибся. Что я только что его обыграл. Думаю, в какой-то мере ему было бы приятно. Я лучше, чем он обо мне думал. (Конечно, лучше.)

Холодно, и становится все холоднее. Закоченели пальцы. Это всего лишь наркотик: она предупреждала меня, что так будет. Одеревенение, холод, постепенно наваливающаяся смерть. Кажется, что сердце колотится чересчур сильно: дыши. Это адреналин. Повышенная активность мозжечковой миндалины. Ответная реакция в виде страха, эмоции чересчур близко, обвиваются вокруг шеи, стягивают грудь. Затрудняют дыхание. Кровь бросается прочь от конечностей. Холодно. Я устал. Невыносимо. Этого следовало ожидать: прописные истины. Лежать неподвижно, притвориться мертвым будет просто. Я буду убедителен. Сперва следовало все проверить. Тогда бы я знал. Мог бы игнорировать головокружение и холод, если бы знал, каково это будет. Дезориентация, страх, боль сожаления. И тоска. Думаю, она всегда была рядом, но теперь не обращать на нее внимания невозможно. Тоска. Проверять хоть что-то из этого не было времени. Я не готов, ни капли. Это немного ошарашивает. Чувствую, как они скапливаются в уголках глаз.

Сожаление. Страх. Тоска. Прости, Джон. Другого выхода нет.

Дыши. Просто дыши. Все, что мне нужно сделать, это упасть.

Запах словно от выхлопных газов с капелькой дыма. Испаряющийся свинец: пуля выпущена. Прошла всего пара минут. Кровь. Он мертв: с этим покончено. Теперь моя очередь.

Просто еще один шаг; теперь уже в любой момент. Такси остановится прямо там; ты выйдешь. Ты пойдешь ко входу в больницу: нельзя позволять тебе добраться до тротуара, не раньше, чем я буду готов. Мне нужно, чтобы ты стоял на дороге, смотрел вверх. Не отводил от меня глаз. Знаю, будет больно. Прости. Это необходимо.

Вот и ты. Вон там. Джон. Теплая струя посреди бушующего ветра. Я могу рассказать все, о чем ты думаешь, по тому, как ты переходишь улицу. Досада, злость. Ты обеспокоен. Напуган. Полон вопросов. Когда ты поднимешь взгляд вверх, ты увидишь меня в последний раз. Ты все поймешь, когда увидишь меня, обязательно поймешь. Догадаешься, что я собираюсь сделать. Попытаешься меня отговорить. Тебе не удастся. Мне жаль, Джон. Искренне.

Начнем.


	4. Chapter 4

Здесь не нужно рисовать картину, хотя она и сейчас вносила бы правки, если могла: изящней, драматичней. Быть может, чуть меньше крови у глаз или больший акцент на подбородок. Она художник, ей хочется изобразить меня как можно лучше. Представить страшнее или трагичнее. Знаю. Но для этого нет времени: ни минуты. Делайте, что должны. Не давайте ему приблизиться. Пятнадцать секунд, двадцать. Все должно быть реалистично, и так оно и есть. Кровь, бледная кожа. (Слишком быстро: еще минута, и тогда все получится так, как надо). Поразительная тишина: мне слышны твои шаги, Джон. Я тебя слышу. Тридцать секунд. Подождите, дайте закончить. Пауза. Готово.

Никаких выстрелов. Он опустил винтовку? Идиотская позиция: из того окна чересчур ограниченный обзор. Провести целую операцию прямо у него под носом проще простого. Он поверит в нее? Он станет наблюдать за тобой, чтобы удостовериться. Уже следит, Джон. Через перекрестье прицела.

Все то время, что мы были вместе, точки лазерных прицелов слишком часто плясали у нас на груди, даже когда мы об этом не догадывались. (Тебе это нравилось. Неизменно. Я знаю, что нравилось. Мы слишком подходили друг другу, вопреки всем различиям).

Он не спустит с тебя глаз, пока ты смотришь на меня. Ты прикрываешь меня, Джон. Защищаешь сейчас, как делал это всегда. Тебе бы это понравилось? Выстрел через окно, чтобы спасти меня: сейчас все наоборот, ты не даешь выстрелить, но результат тот же. Если бы твой палец лежал на спусковом крючке, я чувствовал бы себя в большей безопасности, но это тоже сработает. Ты мне поверишь, потому что верил всегда, а он поверит тебе. Твои действия, жесты скажут ему все лучше всяких слов. Мне это никогда не удавалось. 

Боль в подмышке: плотная резина. Сожми ее, не дрожи. Хрупкое равновесие между болью и неподвижностью. Мокрый тротуар: брюки пропитываются влагой. Покалывает синяк на виске. Холодно. Не дрожи: притворяйся мертвым, не трясись. Ребра трещат от легчайшего вдоха. Сглотнуть нельзя. Мне следовало потренироваться.

Хорошо бы сейчас выпить чаю: в горле так пересохло. (Давай просто поедем домой, Джон. Поехали домой.) Но теперь эта дверь для меня закрыта: больше никаких чаепитий на Бейкер-стрит. По крайней мере, не для меня. Не в ближайшее время. Возможно, когда-нибудь, гораздо позже.

(Входная дверь захлопывается, тело охватывает тепло; щеколда, немного спустя – щелчок замка. Потертый ковер на полу. Рисунок обоев, запах старой обивки, кофе, крахмала, жидкости для мытья посуды. Шум пылесоса. Твой голос, ты болтаешь всякую ерунду. Смеешься; твои ботинки на ступеньках лестницы. Нет: Бейкер-стрит теперь не для меня, больше нет. Я знаю, знаю.)

Притвориться мертвецом просто: когда давно изучаешь трупы, знание _как_ приходит почти само собой. Я – труп. Неестественная поза, текущая кровь унесла жизнь из мышц. Мокрый. Изломанный. Холодный. Это – я. Я. Мертв. Взгляд остекленел. Не моргать. Глаза: ничего не видят.

Смотри, Джон. Смотри. Кровь на тротуаре: ее слишком много. Определенный перебор. Я знаю, что это так. Ты это отметишь? (Нет.) Впрочем, тебе случалось видеть людей с травмой головы. Гораздо чаще среднего. Ты видел смертельные ранения в голову. (И все же: пулевые отверстия, конечно, другие). Наверно, намек слишком тонкий, чтобы его понять.

Ты бы заметил, если только все было бы слишком неправильно, а это не так. Окажись крови чересчур много, и вышел бы фарс; а слишком мало, да даже идеально правдоподобное количество, пропитавшее мое пальто, волосы, – и ты взглянул бы еще раз. Этого могло бы хватить. Могло бы заставить тебя засомневаться. Ты бы мог подумать, что я выжил. Я знаю. Может быть, я ошибаюсь: ты видел немало мест преступлений. Возможно, ты догадаешься, когда подойдешь достаточно близко. На тротуаре лишняя четверть пинты. Четверть пинты, которая должна все еще быть во мне. Это намек, Джон. Видишь его?

Впрочем, они не дадут тебе рассмотреть. Не подпустят надолго. Изучай все, что видишь, Джон. Рассматривай. Подмечай. Ты знаешь мои методы. Изучай меня, и думай. Проявляй рациональность. То, что ты видишь, достоверно?

Но не надо. Не спрашивай: не сейчас. Боже упаси, не начинай мыслить ясно. Не выбивайся из образа. Никаких неожиданностей, вроде _рационального поведения_. Это убьет нас обоих. До чего нелепо: я столько месяцев пытался изменить тебя, научить наблюдать и строить выводы, видеть факты и только факты, а сейчас полагаюсь на твою неспособность к этому. Из меня ужасный учитель.

Мне нужно, чтобы ты был самим собой. Действуй, не думай. Не горюй по мне понапрасну. Мне нужно, чтобы ты продемонстрировал нашим тайным зрителям свою нелогичность. Засвидетельствовал эту мистерию, приняв ее за чистую монету, как ты, скорее всего, и сделаешь. Я играю на твоих слабостях. Оборачиваю твое доверие ко мне против тебя же. Чтобы ты защитил нас обоих, Джон. Ради нашего общего блага.

Странное противоречие: то, что мне нужно, и то, чего я хочу, внезапно оказывается абсолютно разными вещами.

Итак, стань подтверждением. Веди себя, как и должен. А если придется, то поверь в случившееся. Но потом постарайся все вспомнить, Джон. Позже, после того, как кончится дождь, а дикторы перестанут обо мне говорить. Вспомни меня таким. Подвергни все сомнению. Не было ли на тротуаре слишком много крови? Все происходит чересчур быстро, в этом нет смысла. Все эти мелочи неправдоподобны. А неправдоподобие всегда скрывает ложь. Так что это ложь. Слушай, Джон. Смотри. Наблюдай. Думай.

Думай, Джон: вся эта кровь. Притом, что моя голова осталась практически целой? Ну же. Давай: сейчас во мне все еще должно быть полно крови. Подсчитай, сколько ее должно остаться. Она бы все еще текла из раны. Вниз по шее, на пальто. Стекала под меня, не перегоняемая больше сердцем по венам. Все должно быть медленнее. На тротуаре не может быть столько крови. Не так быстро.

Конечно, раны на голове всегда сильно кровоточат. А ты не видел повреждений. Ты не знаешь, как долго все длиться: настала реакция, и время словно остановилось. Ты даже не знаешь точно, когда вышел из такси. У тебя слишком мало информации, чтобы двигаться дальше. В ушах у тебя отдается пульс. Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы проявлять рациональность. Может быть, ты так и не догадаешься.

Тебе не дадут посмотреть дважды, Джон. Только раз; лишь один раз. Один взгляд на меня, чтобы во всем убедиться. Ты мой следователь, мой общественный суд. Я мертв. Сломан, залит кровью. (Не своей, Джон. Ты должен это понять: ты сообразишь, если присмотришься внимательно. Но ты так не сделаешь. Смотри. Наблюдай. Вспоминай. Пожалуйста.)

Я не хочу, чтобы ты во мне засомневался, Джон. Просто мне это нужно.

Тебе кажется, что я размозжил затылок – так много натекло крови. (Но присмотрись выше: все цело. Перелом бы смял черепную коробку или дал ее искривление. Я бы лежал, свернув голову или лицом вниз. Но без меня некому на это указать, а ты не заметишь. Мой доктор. Это слишком уж тонко. Знаю.) Смущающие мелочи; держись за них. Ну же, Джон.

Слышу тебя: ты с кем-то споришь. Хочешь прорваться внутрь. Увидеть меня. Помочь. Ты врач, точно от врачебной помощи может быть хоть какой-то прок. Но ты надеешься. Даже теперь. Даже после того, как видел, как я упал. Время для тебя остановилось, и где-то ты веришь, что все еще можешь меня поймать, не дать разбиться. Спасти.

Итак, ты сомневаешься. Хорошо. Но врачам здесь нечего делать, Джон. Даже такому, как ты. Ты должен показать им, что поверил. Что это правда: никакие врачи мне уже не помогут. Теперь мне нужен кто-то, вроде меня: кто-то, кому свежий труп в радость. Мне прямая дорога в морг. Я мертв.

\- Это мой друг.

Так вот что от меня осталось: два слова. Притяжательное прилагательное. Простое существительное, означающее взаимную привязанность. Его. Он указывает на отношения, не давая себя опередить. Приводит довод. У него должен быть ко мне особый доступ, он должен видеть меня, касаться, спасти. Друг: время от времени я говорю, что у меня нет друзей. А в минуты самой большой слабости в это верю. Один во всем мире, ни с кем не связанный, даже с тобой. Я всегда был одинок, Джон. По большей части, все мы одиноки в своих мыслях, не так ли? И я буду таким снова. Принадлежать тебе было настоящим отдыхом. Твой друг. Какое-то время. Было здорово.

Я вернусь. Не могу тебе этого сказать, но так будет.

Твое лицо напротив моего; ты смотришь на меня. Ни вздоха, ни движения, взгляд рассредоточен. Все расплывается, но я все равно тебя вижу. Цвет твоих глаз, охватившее тебя горе. Оно в очертании твоих плеч, в твоих руках. В том, как ты держишь голову. Горе. Я причинил тебе боль.

Один. В груди разливается холодная тяжелая пустота, впивается острыми шипами. Один. Как же странно. Столько людей вокруг, и один. Уже. Такого я не ожидал. Слишком быстро. Ты здесь, но мне тебя уже не хватает. Мне не нравится обманывать тебя, Джон. Я остался один, я лгу тебе. Мне так хочется все тебе рассказать, в мельчайших деталях, полностью раскрыть все тщательно продуманные планы, но я не могу. Я ничего не могу тебе сказать.

Простишь ли ты меня?

Твое сдавленное из-за аденоидов дыхание. (Ты сегодня будешь плохо спать. В чем дело? Возможно, все из-за дождя. Сырости. Тяжелых, давящих облаков. Ты будешь жутко храпеть, разбудишь сам себя, станешь метаться в полусне. Так это из-за дождя? Возможно, просто реакция на стресс. Так? Нет. Мне слышно твое рваное дыхание. Твой голос на каждом вдохе и выдохе. Быть может, дело во влажности воздуха. Небольшой аллергии. На плесень. Реакция на слабый налет новых спор на кирпичных стенах. Быть может, их принесло из похороненной под мостовой Флит Ривер. Она бежит там, под землей, к Темзе. Течет по водосточным трубам, а споры – поднялись вверх, в воздух. К тебе.

Или, может быть, это горе? Возможно; разумеется. Увеличение слизи, скопление жидкости в твоих легких, реакция на травму. На мою травму. На то, что я мертв. Печаль. У тебя в горле встали слезы. В каждом твоем вдохе мне слышно, как колотиться твое сердце. Я слышал это и раньше. Не могу посмотреть на тебя как следует. Действительно не могу тебя видеть. Прощай, Джон. Прощай.)

На запястье ложатся пальцы: тепло. Ты теплый. Ты только что из такси, а не стоял на продуваемой всеми ветрами крыше. А я уже побледнел, кожа остыла. Ты понимаешь это, Джон? Понимаешь? Я все еще должен быть теплым, прошло всего ничего. Нет даже четырех минут с момента моей смерти, так разве я уже должен быть таким холодным? Таким бледным? Так быстро? Думай. Думай, Джон. Я мертв недостаточно долго, чтобы из моего лица ушли все краски. Посиневшие губы, ты должен это заметить. Должен увидеть. Слишком быстро. Чтобы синева стала очевидной, нужна еще почти минута. Ты считаешь? Это все имеет для тебя смысл? Посмотри на часы. И думай. Здесь чересчур много крови. И все слишком быстро.

Вспомни все по минутам. Без паники. Но ты не можешь ее сдержать, ведь так? Ты даже не предполагал подобного исхода, хотя я пытался предупредить. Пытался. Вспоминай Джон. Это акт пьесы. Не для тебя одного. Для всей этой сумасбродной толпы. Ты во всем разберешься, но не они. Ты меня знаешь. Я бы не бросил тебя вот так. Не стал бы лгать. Мой интеллект это позволяет. Прошло три минуты, не четыре. А сколько по-твоему? Ты знаешь?

Дыши, Джон. Ты плачешь? Не плачь. Не надо: смотри на меня. Кровь просто вылили на меня, Джон. Нанесли мне на лицо. Кистью. Пульса нет, тебе его не найти, но ты же видел тот резиновый мячик. Все знают этот трюк. Как остановить пульс в запястье. Детская забава. Буквально.

Ты не хочешь уходить. Но тебя заставляют: моя рука выскальзывает из твоих пальцев.

\- Боже мой, нет.

О. Так вот что. Значит, ты поверил. Какое разочарование. Нет: все так, как и следует. Как должно. Все кончено. Мы спасены. Никаких снайперов, сегодня больше никто не умрет. Мы защищены. Легкие прилипли к ребрам, требуют воздуха. Вдохнуть вдохнуть вдохнуть, но пока нельзя.

У тебя подкашиваются ноги. Ты плачешь, мне слышно. Твои чувства вырываются наружу, обретают плоть. Ты расстроен; я расстроил тебя. Я был один всю свою жизнь, но никогда не осознавал этого так ясно. Прости, Джон. Я вернусь.

Тебя уводят. Ради твоего блага, конечно же. Не потому, что мне нужно место, чтобы вдохнуть. Конечно, нет. Я умер. Взгляни на всю эту кровь. Посмотри, какой я бледный, какой холодный. Мои губы посинели. (Ирен была права: подделать собственную смерть проще простого.) Я мертв. Даже ты поверил.

Мы могли бы покончить с этим прямо сейчас. Я мог бы встать, сжать твою руку и посмотреть тебе в глаза. _Это спектакль, Джон. Ты разве не понял?_ Но ты слишком прямолинеен, это никогда бы не сработало. А я слишком скрытен. Мне приходится обманывать: это необходимо. Прости меня. То, что мне нужно, не совпадает с тем, чего я хочу. Как же это объяснить? Никак, я не могу. Не могу.

Сирены; где-то неподалеку кричит женщина. Некоторым не нравятся места преступлений.

Твой голос, где-то далеко, ты что-то говоришь, но мне не разобрать. Я даже не уверен, что это слова. Ты ошеломлен и подавлен, тебе больно. Никогда не видел тебя таким. Напуганным, решительным, разъяренным – да. Но таким – ни разу.

Я вернусь. Обязательно. Как только смогу. Вернусь. Прощай, Джон.


End file.
